Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (死の沼 Japanese for "Swamp of Death"), is the third Nazi Zombies playlist map and the first Imperial Zombies map, which came out on June 11th, 2009 for the PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. It is priced at €9.99 or $9.99USD or £7.99GBP or $14.99AUS on the PlayStation Store, and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It was released on the PC on July 17th 2009 for free through the v1.5 patch. The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first (and currently the only) Nazi Zombies level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previously Nazi zombies. It is also the only Zombie map to take place during the afternoon, while Nacht der Untoten takes place at dawn, Verrückt takes place late in the evening, and Der Riese takes place during a solar eclipse. The new traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters contained in this map were widely anticipated. The song for this map is The One by Elena Siegman. Shi No Numa was released on the iPhone on June 2, 2010 on the iPhone app, "Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies" and is available as in-app purchase for $4.99 and as a standalone app for $9.99. The iPhone version also has an Easter egg. By opening all areas, a quote will say "All areas unlocked! Now find the grave!", and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. The grave is marked "Peter", and the hanging man is also missing from the start room as well. Basic Information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier (Nikolai, Dempsey, Richtofen and Takeo) with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie map to allow the player to go outside without glitching or cheating. One can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, the player can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with a hut on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can transport a player from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Every time a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-cola machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (to the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 vacuum tubes facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 18 shots all together. On the iPhone version, however, it comes with 24 backup shots, leaving 27 altogether. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a Zipline. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hell Hounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Hell Hound Round has passed, there won't be a another for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. Peter (the hanging man) can be found in this Map Pack. The Element 115 can be found out of the map. Black Ops This map along with the other 3 Nazi Zombie Maps (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt and Der Riese) appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Hardened and Prestige editions with some changes. The graphics have been improved and Cold War era weapons such as the M16 and AK-74U are available through the Mystery Box. Parts of the map in the Black Ops edition seem to have less or more foliage and less or more fog meaning it's possible to see outside the map in certain angles around the map. Many glitches on this map have been patched in the Black Ops edition just like the dogs barrier glitch. It's not available on the Wii edition of Black Ops, though it could become available in the future, possibly through DLC, as in the back of the Wii instruction manual it mentions a DLC for the Wii. There is also a new hidden radio message that explains how the characters got to Kino der Toten. Unique Features *This is the first map where zombies can spawn inside the accessible area and bypass the windows. *The Perk-a-cola machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Zombies in a cock form so you must destroy them. *The Flogger and lift-version of the Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the first map where Japanese weapons can be purchased. *This is the first map where the Mystery box shows a bright light in the sky at its location (very useful if a teddy appears). *This is the first map to feature Hellhounds. *This is the first map to feature the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *This is the first map to introduce playable characters that are from every faction in Call of Duty: World at War. *This is the only map where electricity does not have to be turned on in order to use electrical barriers and Perk-A-Cola machines. The Huts There are four huts in the map that players can go to, to defend against zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to run a short distance until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door is opened, players can find the one of the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock Defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's Quarters The Doctor's quarters entrance is under the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarters, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. You can do the weapon glitch in this hut. Getting to this hut can be tricky, due to the fact that players are slowed down in the water much more than Zombies are, Zombies also spawn in the water. Stick to the land as much as possible. Also, in a full lobby, have the two people with the best weapons hold the front, and the other two cover the windows. Storage The storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut and hardest to defend as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very difficult to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building. There is also a radio here. Communications Room The Comm room entrance is located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the STG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is a telephone as well, and when you walk up to and press and hold X (360) or square (PS3) three times you will get the Dead Air achievement and trigger the song The One as heard in the trailer. If you listen carefully, you can hear the numbers 9-1-1 being dialed into the phone before the song begins. Also, while very difficult and requires practice, you can do the weapons glitch in here, however, it is very risky and can sometimes cause players to switch out good weapons with bad ones. Fishing Hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, the Flogger can be activated for 750 points. Players can also do the weapons glitch in this hut. This is the largest and most open hut, making it quite easy to defend compared to the other huts. Weapons Starting Loadout *Colt M1911 (with 32 extra rounds) *Stielhandgranate grenades (x2) Players' Spawn Room *Arisaka (200 points to buy, 100 for ammo) *Gewehr 43 (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Warning Room *Stielhandgranate x4 (250 points to buy) *M1 Carbine (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) NOTE: Can only be bought once. Doctor's Quarters Entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage Entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box Room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing Hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's Quarters *BAR (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Communications Room *STG-44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box See: Mystery Box Characters In Shi No Numa, players enjoy the new experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German character. However the only differences between them are dialog and character models, they all play exactly the same. It can be noted that all four characters live up to their respective racial stereotypes (Tank Dempsey is a war-lover, Takeo Masaki is always talking about the Emperor and honor, Nikolai Belinski loves Vodka and Richtofen is a sadistic madman). Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is the playable American character in the level. His point counter is white. He is in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero, having fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had already received a Medal of Honor prior to the events in Shi No Numa. Dempsey is said to have been in Verruckt. He has been said by fans to resemble Polonsky. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is the Japanese soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time: fanatic, honors Japan and its Emperor, follows Bushido, and would prefer to die in battle rather than surrender. He is often said to resemble the Japanese officer character model. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski is the Russian soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Russian: a heavy vodka drinker. His point counter is blue. He resembles Chernov. It has been rumored by some that he and Chernov are related, the evidence is in Der Reise, when someone kill a zombie with an M2 Flamethrower he says "I was on fire once... It wasn't fun." They both also look same and they're both Russian. Doctor Edward Richtofen Doctor Edward Richtofen is the playable sadistic and psychopathic Wehrmacht officer. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and he created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He is often said to resemble General Amsel. Some also claim he resembles the German soldier who kicks Dimitri Petrenko in the face in the beginning of "Their Land, Their Blood" Strategies See:'' Shi No Numa/Strategies'' Stairs or Warning Gate Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. Warning Gate Advantages *More opened up than the stairs. *Keeps your back safe when getting a weapon from the box. Warning Gate Disadvantages *Much longer route to the box. *The set of stairs past the M1 Carbine are a prime place for surprises. *Opens up windows. Stairs Advantages *Quick route to box. Stairs Disadvantages *Less open area. *Likely be surprised when buying a weapon. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a new weapon that can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It fires a bolt of chain lightning, is fully automatic, but should be treated as semi-automatic, and has a pitifully small capacity of 3 shots, and only comes with 15 in reserve. It is not very helpful in the early rounds (5-10) due to the fact that these zombies can be readily killed by much more conventional weaponry, but becomes much better to have in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot however is 10 (there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round per player) so it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and your character can run at around the same speed as with a much lighter weapon. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a rifle. Occasionally a spark of electricity will flow across the end of the gun, and there will be a noise. If this gun is used within too close of a proximity to the zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, much like running through a barrier, but less damaging. Taking electrocution from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 lowers the effectiveness of Juggernog, so one should be cautious when using it at close range. Trivia .]] See: ''Shi No Numa/Trivia Radio Messages thumb|300px|right|The radio locations and the message. *In the room where the player spawns, there are three radios that can be activated. If the player turns on all the radios in the initial spawn room (or turn on one, the press "use" very rapidly), then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not, then all has already been lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, now we had to move the experiment here *static* location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must re-*static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. May be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of Element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." These are actually a set of coordinates that point to an area in central Russia. This area is quite near Tunguska, which is written inside one of the huts near the starting area. They are also the coordinates for Area 51. R-4808n is the code of Area 51's airspace. This has not been confirmed on an actual map. However it is very likely that these coordinates are referencing to Tunguska, as one can see by no clipping into one of the huts that is connected to the balcony of the starting room, the word "Tunguska" can be seen. *In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When the player turns it on, one should be able to hear a person (presumably Richtofen) laughing, whispering "Element 115". Also, in the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. There is also another radio in the Comm Room that is able to be activated. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. '''This radio is not the telephone that grants the Dead Air achievement.' 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from crashed meteorite that could be seen in the map, producing electricity from it. It also is the element apparently that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. For example, there is a crate that bears the numbers 115 in the Warning room. It is possible that the element is in this crate. Interestingly enough, the numbers seem to have written in chalk, much like the chalk writings in Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. *In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated, possibly from the research group who was in shi no numa. *The person speaking is probably one of the playable Marines in Verruckt, as he talks about "Containing the Asylum", which is where Verruckt is set. Glitches Zombie Mutiny Glitch If a player goes prone in a corner of the lower starting room and there are many of zombies chasing the player, they will not attack you. Instead they will circle around each other and eventually kill each other. This is useful for getting rid of hordes of Zombies. Take note that this does not work with hell hounds. This has since been patched in Black Ops. Last Stand Glitch *There is a glitch while the player in last stand and a player receives a max ammo, you will receive 4 fragmentation grenades instead of the regular Stielhandgranate. Multi-Weapon Glitch *In the Fishing Hut and Doctor's Quarters, the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine that it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, the player needs to open the mystery box. Once the weapon has been selected, providing it is not a teddy bear or Molotov cocktail, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While the character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. The player should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as the player's point count will allow. The player can down himself (to lose all perks) and have a teammate revive the player to repeat the weapon glitch. Also, in order to do this the player must have anywhere from 2450 points to 3950 depending on the cost of the perk machine. **Quick Revive: 1500 points (Perk) + 950 points (Mystery Box) = 2450 points **Double Tap: 2000 points (Perk) + 950 points (Mystery Box) = 2950 points **Juggernog: 2500 points (Perk) + 950 points (Mystery Box) = 3450 points **Speed Cola: 3000 points (Perk) + 950 points (Mystery Box) = 3950 points Barrier *This requires a player to die in one of the rooms out side of the main building (Storage, Communications room, etc.) and then crouch walk into the first wall (not the door). If done properly, the zombies will stay in the swamp. *If a player goes up to a window and dies at the spawn point, then in the next round stands in the corner below the hanging man, the zombies will walk to the staircase. *There is also a glitch for the iPod and Iphone that allows you to not use any money for doors and mystery box. The way to activate it is by cooking a grenade for about 5 seconds while standing in front of the door/mystery box and pressing the action icon. When the player blows up and he will keep all points and will have his ( or her) box or your open door (Please note that the glitch is very hard to do but it has been confirmed, also you need the amount of money required for the door or Mystery Box) Superjump *It is possible to get on top of the fishing hut using this glitch. If the player jumps on the barrel/generator outside the door (it is difficult but can be done with practice) and jump for the roof the player will end up on the roof. There is also a hole in the roof geometry that will allow the player to enter the fishing hut without opening the door.(fixed) Improvised Nuke *If the player manages to dislodge the hanging body with a well-placed grenade, any zombie that touches it will die. Which may mean it can have some element 115 in it. Beware that it can kill the player as well. *There is also a rare glitch which may occur when the body falls on top of a player. The player falls to the ground as though dead and cannot use any weapons, however they do not actually die and the game continues. This only happens on games with multiple players (i.e. not solo). As mentioned, any zombie that touches the body will die and since the player remains alive, zombies will walk into the body on purpose. Note: The body does not kill Hellhounds so it is advised that if this happens, the other players should camp behind the downed player. It is also possible for the entire team (two or three players) to be trapped in this way if they are clustered together when it falls. When this happens hellhounds cannot kill the 'dead' players, but players have no means of killing the hellhounds, creating a stalemate which is only solved by quitting or restarting the game. *If a player touches the body after it falls, the game will return to Round One. The player that touches the body however, will be stuck in a screen with different colors. Green, purple, blue, and pink are known. The scores of the other players will be the only thing visible, other than lights and when a player gets downed. Hellhounds *In the main hut, if you go down stairs (open up the Warning Gate) and into the small "room" by the mystery box (there's only one window) and crouch in the two corners in the back, Hellhounds will run into your sight, then run out back into the main part of the room. They will repeat this until killed. Note: Not all Hellhounds will do this. Most will still attack you. This glitch only works with two people. However, if playing with more than two people, and one (or two) of people go down, and two are in this room, then it may work. *In the room through the gate next to the starting room, there is a wooden pallet and a barrel in one of the corners. Crouching between these two objects will stop the dogs attacking you. There is just about room for two people to do this glitch. The dogs will run up next to you but not attack, remaining motionless in front of you. Note: when there is 2 or more dogs around you, the dogs usually start to attack so only ever let one dog remain alive at any time. *If a player has the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and kills the last hellhound with one shot there is the slightest chance that the body will not fall to the ground and will stay standing in an upright position. This is very rare and only happens in some of the few matches where a player gets the Wunderwaffe. This might just have happened at random but its been before. Death *It's sort of a glitch prevention system. The hanging body in the spawn room falls if players are glitching, or camping for way too long. Its like the improvised nuke, Touch it and you WILL die. What happens is that the player will suddenly drop to the floor and everything turns gray, like when you die in the campaign. You cant move, look around, change weapons, throw grenades, or be revived. The only thing you can do is switch from your gun to Betty's, though you cant see them. And the game will start back to round one Free Items * There is a glitch that if done correctly will allow the player to buy things without spending points. He must cook a grenade and, as soon as he blows up, tap the action icon. He must do this for every item he tries to buy. This glitch is only for the iTouch/iPhone and obviously only in multiplayer, because he needs someone to revive him. The player needs to have enough points to buy the item desired.This only works for mystery box, doors, traps, zipline, and bowie knife. It obviously does not work for perks because once you die, you lose them. For some reason it does not work on wall weapons. One Window Glitch * All the player has to do is look at the doors leading to the comm room. Do not open it or this will ruin the glitch and the zombies will attack the player from two angles. Once the player is looking there, look to the closest barrier. Stand in front of that barrier. The zombies will only come from that window. Once the zombies come, let them get to the window and just keep holding the action button. Then just spam shots until all zombies are dead. This glitch only works on the iPod/iPhone app. Trophies and achievements (Xbox 360 and PS3 only) *'Dead Air (Secret)': Press "use" (Hold Square on PlayStation and hold "X" on Xbox) a few times while thumb|300px|right|A tutorial of how to unlock the Dead Air achievement/trophyaiming at the phone in the Comm Room until music starts to play. There has been stipulation that before the music the same demon voice for the power-ups says very faintly,"I know when you're sleeping." (Referring to the song "Lullaby for a Dead Man" by Elena Siegman, where on the main chorus it says I know where you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming.)(This may be a nod to the Left 4 Dead Campaign "Dead Air".) (This is also an achievement on the IPhone/IPod app except in Nacht Der Untoten when you knife the radio and music plays) *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill no more than two zombies with a nuke (one or no kills). This mostly depends on coincidence between the time you pick up the nuke and the point at which only one zombie is on the map. *'Hammer Time': Replace 200 window boards in one game (referring to MC Hammer's song, "Can't Touch This"). *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in one game. *'Perk-a-Holic:' Have all four perks at once. *'Soul Survivor': Go for 15 rounds in a row without being downed at all (Possibly referring to a part of "Holy Diver" by Dio or being the "Sole Survivor" of the reality game show Survivor). *'Big Baller': Earn 75,000 points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round (Possibly referring to a Star Wars Quote by Admiral Ackbar). *'Deadhead': Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. Trailer 500px Quotes ru:Shi-no-Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 2 Category:Map Packs